Sibling Rivalry
by Anonymous-Tsundere
Summary: No, it couldn't end like this, could it? At the hands of his younger sibling? He was the Hero after all. And didn't the Hero always win in the end? Oneshot. Rated T for violence


**APH :: Sibling Rivalry ::**

The snow was cold, fresh, and deep, making it hard for Alfred to dodge the gunfire erupting from behind him. He saw a small wooden barricade set up to deter snow from avalanching into the small town below. Alfred sprinted and slid behind the barrier and pressed his back to its cold wood. His breathe billowing out in clouds around his face.

The gunfire had stopped. Alfred re-loaded his revolver, feeling remorse that he had already lost his Tommy gun in a rather spectacular fall over a sudden snow mound. Alfred had never seen his younger brother like this before. Sweet little, slightly invisible Mattie! How could he simply just, transform into such a monster on the battlefield. He hated to admit it, but he scared of the darker side of his younger brother to the north.

_Crunch,_

Alfred stopped breathing, did he just hear?

_Crunch,_

He had! He undid the safety on his revolver silently as he listened strenuously to the footfalls of the angry Canadian.

_Crunch, crunch, crunch….._

The older sibling sighed. How could a simple birthday go so wrong? And why had Matthew left his only brother for last? All of the others had already fallen to the Canadian might. The worst part was his sweet little bloodthirsty brother had taken out even Ludwig and Ivan. The boots stopped moving just on the other side of the of the snow barrier. Alfred had already taken hits, and was covered in many shades of red.

The Canadian stepped out from in front of the barrier and looked at his older brother through his snow goggles.

"Heh, imagine finding you here!" Mattie began laughing, not his sweet, innocent little laugh Alfred knew. But a deranged laughter that mingled in the frozen air with the clouds of breath around Matthew's face.

"You're insane, did you know that? Or is this something new?" Alfred managed through his younger half's laughter.

"Me? Insane? I think you're a little slow on the uptake. I've always been like this on the battlefield. Why do you think the Germans called the Canadian soldiers Shock/Storm Troopers?" Matthew pulled his Tommy gun around from behind him and aimed at his older brother's forehead.

Alfred yelled and tackled his younger brother before he could react. No words were spoken as they fought for the larger Tommy gun. It was strapped to Matthew's body so it would be hard to get. But Alfred was already tired from the shots he'd taken earlier. He let himself get distracted for a second and felt his younger Canadian brother's knee meet his ribs, knocking him over. Winded, tired, sore, and unarmed all the American could do was watch as his brother stood over him with one boot firmly planted on his chest.

Matthew had an intense look on his face as he watched his older sibling through his foggy ski goggles.

"I win." Matthew grinned.

"Damnit Mattie!" Alfred yelled at his sibling in disbelief. "I never thought the day would come when you beat me at something physical like paintball!" Alfred laughed, but his laugh was still a little shaken.

"Ah," Mattew seemed to snap out of it, "Did I get carried away? Hmmmm, I tend to do that when I have a gun and free targets." Matthew sighed and helped his brother stand up. Alfred laughed again.

"Well at least I know you can out shoot everyone single person who came today! Let's see, red team was you, Kiku, and Francis. While my blue team was Ludwig, Arthur, Feliciano (who surrendered right when it started), and I. Ivan had his own team with the Baltics, so..." Alfred counted on his fingers as he named people, "Dang you're good!" The older brother smiled and put his arm around Matthew's shoulders.

"How about meeting up with everyone else back at the ski lodge for warm food, huh?"

Matthew nodded meekly.

"Oh, ok." Matthew said in his normal hushed tone. Alfred smiled; he liked his brother better when he wasn't attacking him with a weapon. Next time, he'd do better to remember that his brother's birthday should never involve a competitive shooting game. **NEVER.**

**

* * *

This fanfic of mine was SO much fun to write! Canada and England are my favs to write for. IDK WHY THO. XD**


End file.
